prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Akimoto Komachi
Akimoto Komachi is kind and shy, and likes to read books and write. However, once she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Along with her best friend, Minazuki Karen, Komachi is also a popular senior at her school. She is a volunteer at the school library, along with Karen, and often spends her time there writing stories. Her dream is to become a writer, and she exhibits particular talent in this: though he harshly criticized about the first half of it, Nuts praised her first completed story upon the seventh revision, and he does not give praise lightly. Her parents own a traditional Japanese sweetshop, which has the same name as her, Komachi. Her alter ego is the Cure of Tranquility, . Story Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Personality Quiet and studious Komachi likes reading and writing. She is very kind and polite, but will be very angry and bitter if provoked. Her sister, Madoka, has also told the others in Pretty Cure that Komachi is very weak and sulky when being even slightly criticized . Cure Mint "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ "Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto!" , also known as the Cure of Tranquility, has a costume design resembling that of Cure Aqua, her counterpart. Cure Mint is noticeable braver than Komachi. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She, like Cure Dream, has a tendency to give out a speech about courage in the middle of the battle if she has a larger role in the episode, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. Unlike most of the others in Pretty Cure, she focuses on protecting, using her attacks and agility to hinder the enemies from hurting others unnecessary. Alone, Cure Mint can perform the attack Mint Protection. When her powers get upgraded with the Mint Leaf, she uses Mint Shield. After getting to know Milk better, all the five girls can combine their powers and the Symphony Set to do the attack Five Explosion. In the next season, Cure Mint's outfit changes, becoming more similar to the rest of the group. Her hair style is kept, though with a small rose on the butterfly. She is able to use the attack Emerald Saucer, her first and only non-defensive solo attack. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose at the end of the season, Floral Explosion. Relationships Komachi's best friend is Minazuki Karen, and she was also her only friend until she got to know Yumehara Nozomi, though it is unknown how they met each other. After becoming a part of Pretty Cure, she gets friends with everyone, but is still formal and uses the suffix "-san" (resembling the English "Mr." and "Ms.") to everyone except Karen. After a certain episode in the series, Komachi gets in better terms with Kasugano Urara. Komachi has a crush on Nuts's human form, and easily blush before him. Though he often seems like catching the clues, he does not openly show any affection toward her. However, everything he does for her, like commenting her work, making her happy, or other things, she usually ends up in tears. In the end, she admit her love for him in her second novel, where she also has problems at the end because she does not know how to split the main characters, reflecting on Komachi's own fear of saying goodbye to Nuts. Etymology Within the Yes! Pretty Cure 5' universe, Komachi was named after her family's shop, at her sister's suggestion . The Aki ''in Akimoto means Autumn or Fall, a season in which the leaves turn earthly colors. Trivia *Coincidentally, the Japanese voice actors of Komachi and her best friend Karen share the same given name, Ai, which can be translated to "love". *Cure Mint is, so far, the only Cure in the Pretty Cure series' history who wears green as a main color. *Cure Mint and Sailor Jupiter from ''Sailor Moon have a few things in common: they're viewed as the mature people of the group, have green as their color theme, wield earth as their element, and share a friendship with a teammate who has yellow as their color theme (Cure Lemonade and Sailor Venus respectively). *Strangely, although Komachi and Karen are the same age as Love and her friends, they do not look the same age, the five girls still looking very young for their age while Love and her friends look much older and have hit puberty. References Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters